


Clockwork Reflections

by AutumnWyvern



Series: Some Kind of Steampunky Thing [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Bittersweet, First homestuck fanfic yay, Really only eri just mention of everyone else, intentionally vague, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWyvern/pseuds/AutumnWyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot of some kind of steampunk AU I will probably never revisit. Eridan reflects upon his not so recent decision to hide himself away from the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork Reflections

Steam wafted around his face as he exhales. That was all he had to breathe now, the steam that kept him alive. One part blessing, one part curse. He slowly blinked his remaining flesh and blood eye. His mechanical eye blinked twice in the same time, causing irritating whirring sounds to echo in his thinkpan. He gritted his teeth and snarled, examining his mechanical arm in utter disgust. What had he become? His rings that once stood out from his grey skin now seemed like manufacturing errors in the metal, the bands blending in with the golds, coppers, and bronzes. That damned blueblood didn't even attempt to make his replacement parts look realistic. All had exposed metal gears and springs, wires and bolts. His fins, one flesh, one metal, flared out in frustration at the side of his face. He was simply disgusting.

"It wwould havve been better just to rip them both off!" He laughed bitterly, he didn't need fins anymore. His collapsing and expanding aquatic vascular system had been replaced with one of combustion and steam. He was no longer able to swim, for he chanced snuffing out his new heart's flame. But, with not enough water and he'd surely dehydrate. Lately more and more disturbing thoughts of how he will finally go have been creeping in his mind. Drowning or Dehydration? It has to have been at least a sweep since the accident, and no imperial drones seemed to have come even close to his hive. It is as if he truly did die after all, living a pathetic excuse for a life, closed off from the rest of the world. The sciences he once wholeheartedly devoted himself to has now damned him to a living Hell.

"Wwhat kinda seadwweller fuckin' dies wwhen they try to swwim?" He ran his hands through his unkempt hair, shaking his head in dismay. A mocking laugh escapes his lips. He doesn't deserve to be seen or heard from ever again. It's the very reason why his husktop hasn't been touched in all this time. The once brightly polished surface was now covered in a layer of dust. All his news came from the blueblood that would show up every now and then to make sure his mechanical parts were all working properly and not rusting. He would simply talk as he worked, speaking of old friends. But, even the blueblood stopped showing eventually. It had been so long since the last visit, or at least it seemed that way. The last snippet of news he had heard that Serket's skypirate crew has become one of the most feared and well-known across all the land, that lucky spiderbitch.

He was starting to wonder now about how everyone else was doing. Did they even care that he almost died? His eyes shifted to his unused husktop in the corner of his room. His lips suddenly felt very dry and his one real hand quite clammy. Should he dare attempt to contact them? What harm would logging in do? He slowly stood up and dragged his feet as he walked to where his husktop was. He ran his fingers, the flesh ones, over the cold metal surface. He soon enough felt a small indent that he knew was the power button and pressed it. The machine hummed and came back to life. He sat down before it, his hands hovering above the keyboard in a way that was almost second nature, and logged in. The unfamiliar sound of his metal fingers tapping on the metal keyboard made him wince slightly, and he considered calling off this silly idea. But, he pressed onward. He was almost signed in now, there was little time to go back. And, what he found when Trollian finally logged him was far from what he expected.  
Offline messages assaulted the screen, at least one from each of his old friends. They all seemed to express some sort of concern for his health, hearing that he was seriously hurt, but he could barely read the actual messages for his vision became blurred. Tinted tears began to stream down his cheeks as he choked back sobs. He was such a stupid, selfish, foolish, dumbass of a troll. How could he have been so fucking stupid?! His self-imposed solitude has brought his friends nothing but unnecessary worrying! But, his thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when he heard a familiar sound. A new message was just sent to him.

\--- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] ---

CC: O)( my cod Eridan is it reely you???  
CC: Are you alrig)(t???  
CA: yeah fef  
CA: evverythin is alright noww

**Author's Note:**

> this seriously lags like crazy idk if I'm doing this right help


End file.
